Remember
by CathyBayon
Summary: "Dis moi, Stevie, pourquoi les rapports ne font aucune mention d'une relation physique entre nous, alors que c'est la seule chose dont mon corps semble se souvenir ?" Stucky, PWP, One Shot, peut possiblement passer pour du viol ?


Steve Rogers se sentait souvent seul ces derniers temps. Ses camarades Avengers n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi il tenait tant à retrouver le Soldat de l'hiver, et même si Sam l'avait encouragé et aidé dans ses recherches au début, il avait vite abandonné. Les indices étaient minces, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune piste. 6 mois après les événements de Washington et leur combat dans l'héliporteur, Steve avait finalement compris qu'il ne le retrouverait pas. Il avait tout essayé, il avait cherché partout, mais Bucky avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Alors il était rentré à New York.

Il était accoudé au comptoir d'un bar miteux de Brooklyn. L'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui depuis le sérum, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper. La salle était vide, il était très tard et la barmaid le regardait avec un air ennuyé. Elle avait probablement très envie de fermer, et son dernier client traînait la patte. Non, Steve n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais il était bien trop poli pour s'attarder plus. Il enfila sa veste en cuir, posa quelques billets sur le bar, et sorti en lançant un regard désolé à la serveuse.

L'air était frais dans la rue sombre. A quelques mètres, deux hommes saoûls se disputaient. Las, Steve tourna à droite pour les éviter. Cette rue là était déserte, calme. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et soupira. La solitude lui faisait du bien et l'agaçait en même temps. Il avait horreur d'être submergé par la foule, mais détestait se retrouver face à ses pensées. Elles le ramenaient toutes au même sujet : Bucky. Afin de les parasiter, il sortit son lecteur mp4 de sa poche. Tony lui avait offert cet engin, et il y avait enregistré tout ce qu'il avait manqué d'important (musicalement parlant) ces 70 dernières années. Une chanson qu'il appréciait réellement se mit à grésiller dans ses écouteurs. _Future starts slow - The Kills_. Un rythme qui lui trottait souvent dans la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Comme à son habitude, il avait caché la clé sous une pierre, à quelques pas de la porte. Il se pencha, ramassa la clé et ouvrit. Il retira ses écouteurs, et déposa son lecteur sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Cet appartement n'avait rien de luxueux ; un petit salon, une cuisine, et une chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, et de toute façon, un espace plus grand l'aurait fait se sentir plus seul encore. Il retira également sa veste, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

A peine fut-il entré qu'il fut saisi par le bras, se sentant plaqué au mur dans une prise de soumission. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. Un corps chaud se colla dans son dos, et un souffle vint lui caresser l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit ces mots :

"-Mais t'es qui, putain ?"

Cette voix. Cette satanée voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

"-Bucky ?"

Le soldat de l'hiver raffermit sa poigne autour du bras de Steve.

"-Je sais pas qui tu crois que je suis, mais je suis certainement pas 'Bucky'", marmonna-t-il.

Steve était paralysé. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'avait visiblement pas recouvré la mémoire.

"-Qui est-tu, dans ce cas ?

-On m'appelle Le Soldat de l'Hiver, si j'en crois tes dossiers."

D'un geste rapide, il retourna Steve afin de lui faire face, maintenant ses bras de chaque cotés de sa tête.

"-Tu n'as pas toujours été le Soldat de l'Hiver, souffla Steve. Tu étais mon ami...

-Ouais, ça, tu l'as déjà dit. J'ai lu le reste. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-il en se rapprochant. Une chose très étrange..."

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa Steve. Le baiser fut brutal, il leur coupa le souffle. Steve tenta de s'échapper, mais le soldat le tenait fermement. Il s'était collé à lui, et Steve sentit son érection. Puis l'autre mit fin au baiser.

"-Voilà. C'est exactement ça qui me perturbe. Cet effet que tu me fais. (Il eut un petit rire nerveux.) Je n'ai aucun souvenir comparable à ça. Alors dis moi, Stevie, pourquoi les rapports ne font aucune mention d'une relation physique entre nous, alors que c'est la seule chose dont mon corps semble se souvenir ?"

Steve inspira subitement. Ses _relations_ avec Bucky ne concernaient qu'eux, personne n'était au courant. Il l'avait appelé Stevie, comme avant. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient saoûls, avant la guerre. Dans ces moments où ils étaient seuls, et que leur porte était fermée à double tours. Mais bon sang, ce type en face de lui, ce n'était pas Bucky. C'était le Soldat de l'Hiver, et le Soldat de l'Hiver ne l'aimait pas comme Bucky l'avait aimé. Non, ce type là, il n'avait que quelques bribes de l'histoire, et tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le désir brûlant qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était encore Bucky.

"-Tu réfléchis trop, Stevie, murmura le soldat à son oreille. Je sens que tu bandes, tu sais. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Tu veux ton vieux pote, ton Bucky ? Il n'est pas là. Tu sais ce que je veux, moi ?"

A sa façon de prononcer ces mots, Steve avait vite compris ce qu'il voulait. Cette voix séductrice était sans équivoques. Il avait honte, mais ça l'excitait. Ça l'excitait vraiment.

"-Je veux prendre ton petit cul contre ce mur, Stevie. Je vais le faire, tu sais. Que tu le veuille ou non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis plus le bras armé d'Hydra, et que désormais, je fais _tout_ ce que je veux."

Steve n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Son corps entier était tendu, il le sentait, et peu importe que ce ne soit pas vraiment Bucky, c'était le corps qui lui avait manqué si longtemps. Peu importe si c'était mal.

Le brun déposa quelques baiser dans son cou. Il se recula un instant, scrutant le visage de Steve. Ce qu'il y trouva sembla le satisfaire, puisqu'il relâcha les bras du blond. Puis il plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Steve répondit au baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner au Soldat tout ce qu'il voudrait. Et putain, il voulait _tout_.

Bucky (ou le soldat, peu importe à ce niveau), glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Steve. Il caressa le bas de son dos, explorant et griffant cette peau qu'il aurait du connaitre par coeur. Puis il entreprit d'explorer le plus beau fessier de l'Amérique.

Steve frissonna. Il s'était agrippé aux épaules du Soldat et subissait la plus belle torture qu'on lui ait infligé jusqu'ici. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela l'horreur de la situation : il la fit taire sans ménagement. Son bassin bougeait à la rencontre de celui de Bucky, il se collait à lui, réduisant à néant le moindre centimètre carré d'espace qui aurait pu se faufiler entre eux. Les mains du brun pétrissaient ses fesses, et bientôt un doigt en métal s'aventura en lui. Il ne retint pas ses gémissements, et le soldat semblait s'affairer à lui en arracher le plus possible. Il gémissait lui aussi, il le sentait contre ses lèvres. Peut être que cette proximité finirait par faire ressurgir le véritable Bucky.

Puis les mains du soldat quittèrent son corps. Un son plaintif s'échappa de la bouche de Steve malgré lui.

"-Regardez moi ça. Le héros de l'Amérique crève d'envie de se faire enculer, dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il va falloir attendre un peu, Stevie."

Bucky retira le haut de sa tenue de combat, et descendit son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il attrapa alors Steve par les épaules et le força à s'agenouiller. Les yeux bleus de Steve devinrent noirs de désir lorsqu'il se retrouva en face du sexe du Soldat. Une main de chair tira sur ses cheveux tandis que la main de métal empoignait l'érection imposante du Soldat et la dirigeait vers les lèvres gonflées du Captain. Il lécha ses lèvres et acceuillit avec joie le sexe tendu vers lui.

"-Ah, putain, Stevie" souffla le Soldat lorsque le blond le pris dans sa bouche.

Ledit Stevie suçait fort. Le soldat lui imposa un rythme violent, s'enfoncant jusqu'à la garde dans la bouche du héros Américain. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le Soldat violant les lèvres de Steve, s'enfonçant dans sa gorge. Steve pouvait à peine respirer, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Les cris erratiques qui sortaient de la bouche de Bucky étaient son oxygène. Peu importe si ce n'était pas vraiment Bucky, car lorsqu'il se tendit dans son orgasme, c'était le goût de Bucky que Steve avait dans la bouche. Et il avala avec plaisir.

Mais le Soldat n'avait pas fini, loin de là. Il força Steve à se relever, et lui arracha ses vêtements avant d'attraper son érection de sa main de métal. Il le caressa sans douceur, mordant son cou de nouveau. Steve ne savait même pas comment il pouvait encore tenir debout : tout son corps était parcouru de frissons si intenses que ses jambes tremblaient. Il s'aggripa au cou du Soldat et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. La main de chair de Bucky s'affairait à détendre l'entrée du cul de Steve.

"-Alors, Stevie, tu ne comptes pas me dire à quel point tu veux que je te prenne, là, contre ce mur ? Il est clair que tu meures d'envie de me sentir dans ton cul.'

-Putain, Buck..."

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais ce language cru aurait presque pu le faire jouir sur l'instant.

"-Je veux te l'entendre dire, Steve. Je veux que tu me _supplies_ de te prendre.

-Prends moi, Buck, je t'en supplie" grogna Steve.

Le Soldat lui fit faire demi-tour, le plaquant face au mur. Il cracha dans sa main, appliqua sa salive sur son sexe et se positionna.

"-Comme tu voudras, Stevie."

Puis il le pénétra d'un coup sec. La sensation était un mélange délicieux de plaisir et de douleur. Les yeux de Steve virent des étoiles. Les mains du Soldat se posèrent sur ses hanches, et il entama un long mouvement du bassin, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin en Steve. Il se recula, laissant la quasi-totalité de son sexe sortir du cul de Captain America, avant de s'y enfoncer encore, et encore. Les chairs de Steve étaient serrées autour de lui, il gémissait longuement à chaque fois qu'il s'y enfonçait.

Bucky remonta sa main jusqu'aux cheveux de Steve, et les tira brusquement en arrière afin de s'offrir un accès privilégié dans la cou du blond. Il y planta ses dents tandis qu'il accélérait. Steve criait maintenant, des sons désarticulés qui étaient tout bonnement indécents. Il allait être couvert de bleus, ça au moins c'était sûr.

L'autre main du Soldat était retournée s'occuper de son érection, qu'il caressait vigoureusement. L'air se resserait comme un étau autour d'eux tandis que leur jouissance se rapprochait. Bucky accéléra encore, heurtant durement la prostate de Steve. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé lorsqu'il fut secoué par son orgasme, et se répandit à moitié dans la main de Bucky et à moitié sur le mur contre lequel il était plaqué.

"-Oh non, Stevie, murmura Buck dans son cou. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi."

Sur ces mots, il se retira et entoura Steve de ses bras pour le poser sur le lit. Il lécha la semence du blond sur sa main et vint prendre place entre ses cuisses, s'insinuant à nouveau en lui. Il fut plus doux cette fois, laissant à Steve le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, avant de reprendre en main son érection et de recommencer à le masturber. Il s'était appuyé sur son bras tendu, restant près de Steve sans réellement s'allonger sur lui. Le Captain, quant à lui, laissait glisser ses mains sur le corps du Soldat.

Lorsque que Steve fut de nouveau dur, Buck se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses talons, entraînant Steve avec lui. Le blond le chevauchait, à présent.

"-Allez, Stevie. Montres moi ce que tu sais faire."

Et Steve ne se fit pas prier. Il s'empala sans ménagement sur le sexe du Soldat. Il gémissait déjà, se cambrait et remuait, donnant autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Sa conscience avait fini par fermer sa gueule, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au corps magnifique qui se tendait sous lui. Au corps de Bucky. A la sensation du sexe de Bucky, profondément enfoui dans son cul. Aux gémissements qui franchissaient les lèvres de Bucky. Au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. C'était probablement ça, le sens de sa vie. Donner du plaisir à Bucky.

Le Soldat le regardait, étourdi par la sensation. Le héros de l'Amerique était là, empalé sur sa bite, et il criait presque son plaisir au monde entier. C'était putain de beau. Il équarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un nouvel orgasme frappa Steve, il regarda son sexe pulser et le sperme en jaillir. Quelque chose de sale en lui avait envie de lécher ce torse recouvert de sperme. Il ne s'en priva pas, rallongeant Steve sur le lit tandis que sa langue l'explorait, recceuillait la moindre goutte de semence délicieuse. Il s'enfonça une fois de plus dans ce petit cul qu'il commençait vraiment à adorer, ou peut-être l'avait-il adoré avant, et commençait à s'en souvenir ?

Il détaillait le visage du blond qui se tortillait sous lui. Il chercha le bon angle de pénétration, et sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'un soupir passa les lèvres roses du Captain alors qu'il effleurait de nouveau ce point précis, tout au fond de ce joli cul. Un torrent d'images se déversèrent dans son esprit : cette expression de pur plaisir, sur ce visage d'ange, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois. Il revit alors plusieurs scènes semblables ; il se voyait baiser Steve sur une table dans une cuisine, sur un canapé, sous une douche brûlante...

"-Steve... Oh Steve... Tu étais si bandant quand je t'ai pris pour la première fois..."

Et Steve sut. Il sourit à son Bucky, le vrai Bucky. Il verrouilla leurs regards, et Bucky accéléra ses coups de reins. Il s'allongea entièrement sur Steve cette fois, laissant son front reposer contre celui du Captain. Il répétait son nom, il souriait et pleurait en même temps. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui et jouit violemment, ne quittant pas du regard les yeux bleus de celui qu'il avait aimé avant toute cette merde d'Hydra.

Il se retira et s'allongea aux cotés de son Steve, le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

"-Je suis la, Stevie.

-Je t'aime, Buck.

-Je t'aime aussi, Steve."


End file.
